


Maybe Next Time.

by mereeh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk lol
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mereeh/pseuds/mereeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn&Liam |Side Harry&Louis|University!AU |Ambientazione: Londra| ~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“Cazzo, che male!” esclamò Zayn, massaggiandosi prima il capo, e poi guardandosi intorno per cercare di buttare con la stessa forza il pallone al ragazzino che glielo aveva lanciato.</i><br/>Ma quando si alzò per afferrare la palla, vide che chi gli stava correndo incontro era tutto tranne che un ragazzino.<i></i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i><br/>    <i>Fanfic divisa in due o tre parti.</i></i><br/>  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Next Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sssalve, ho iniziato questa fanfic qualche settimana fa leggendo un prompt su tumblr. Iniziamente doveva essere una OS, ma poi mi sono fatta prendere la mano ahah. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e se merita di essere portata avanti :)

MAYBE NEXT TIME.  
“Oddio, attento!”  
Se Zayn non fosse stato così impegnato nella lettura del romanzo che aveva comprato appena qualche giorno prima, probabilmente avrebbe sentito quella breve frase che gli avrebbe salvato la testa da una grossa pallonata. Ma il ragazzo dagli occhi scuri non si era mai definito particolarmente fortunato e per questo nulla gli impedì di ricevere una grossa palla da calcio proprio sulla cresta che aveva modellato con cura prima di uscire.

(“Seriamente Zayn, mi stai ascoltando? Ti ho appena detto che Harry mi ha chiesto di uscire ufficialmente e tu pensi solo a quei dannati capelli…e io ancora ti definisco il mio migliore amico...bella merda. E poi perchè ti conci come se dovessi incontrare la regina se devi solamente andare a fare un giro al parco? Tanto sembri un fottuto modello anche con un sacco di patate in testa” “Louis, hai finito? L'appuntamento con Harry andrà benissimo visto che da quello che ho capito quel ragazzo ti muore dietro da due mesi quindi fai un respiro profondo e smettila di screditare i miei fantastici capelli”)

“Cazzo, che male!” esclamò Zayn, massaggiandosi prima il capo, e poi guardandosi intorno per cercare di buttare con la stessa forza il pallone al ragazzino che glielo aveva lanciato.  
Ma quando si alzò per afferrare la palla, vide che chi gli stava correndo incontro era tutto tranne che un ragazzino.  
Se la sua vita fosse un libro, questo sarebbe il momento in cui direbbe che la prima cosa che colpì il suo sguardo furono gli occhi o qualche stronzata da romanzo rosa che amava tanto leggere sua madre. Purtroppo però lui non si trovava in nessun universo parallelo e perciò quello su cui i suoi occhi si soffermarono con maggior interesse furono le sue braccia, muscolose e leggermente abbronzate, scoperte da una semplice t-shirt nera.  
Non era ancora iniziata la primavera e il vento caratterizzava come sempre i pomeriggi londinesi, ma nonostante ciò, quel dannato ragazzo se ne andava il giro con quelle braccia illegali come se si trovasse su una spiaggia italiana qualsiasi.

“Mi dispiace tantissimo, stavo facendo qualche tiro con il mio ami co e mi sono distratto un attimo e ho calciato male la palla.”  
Dio, ha pure una bella voce.

Se Zayn non amasse tanto mettere a disagio le persone (e i bei ragazzi) a questo punto avrebbe ridato la palla al coetaneo dicendo che non c'era alcun problema, ma il fatto era che lui adorava vedere l'effetto che faceva sulle persone. “Beh, se non sai giocare a calcio è meglio lasciar perdere, non trovi?”

Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi sorpreso e il suo voltò si illuminò con un sorriso “Amico, al liceo sono stato nominato miglior giocatore di calcio per tre anni di fila, quindi ti stai proprio sbagliando.”

“Magari ti hanno dato questa nomina per la bravura nel toccare un altro genere di palle.”  
Zayn poté vedere esattamente il momento in cui le gote del giovane che aveva di fronte iniziarono a dipingersi prima di un rosa pallido e subito dopo di un rosso acceso. Quello che non si aspettava di certo era che lui alzasse il capo e ,guardandolo dritto negli occhi, dicesse: “Se vuoi posso darti una dimostrazione pratica.”

Fu una delle poche volte nella sua vita che non riuscì a rispondere prontamente, ma grazie al cielo venne salvato dall'amico del giovane che lo stava richiamando:“Liam, ce la fai a riprendere quella palla o vuoi offrirgli pure un caffè?”  
Liam si voltò verso il ragazzo urlando di non rompergli le palle e poi ritornò a riporre la sua attenzione a Zayn “Non sarebbe una brutta idea però...”

“La dimostrazione pratica?”

Il ragazzo dalla maglia nera scoppiò in una fragorosa risata che contagiò anche Zayn. “No, idiota, intendevo che non sarebbe una brutta idea offrirti una caffè...sai per scusarmi per aver interrotto la tua lettura di..” si fermò un attimo e si piegò verso il basso per scorgere il titolo del libro che Zayn teneva fra le mani. In tutto ciò il lettore dovette controllarsi per non avere pensieri impuri con tutto quel ben di dio così vicino al cavallo dei suo pantaloni. “Amos Oz..?”

“Oh, quindi mi stai dicendo che un caffè con te è meglio di una decina di pagine di Amos Oz?” lo provocò il ragazzo moro.

“Provare per credere.”

“Sai, non hai interrotto solamente la mia lettura, mi hai anche disordinato la cresta”

Liam, per la prima volta da quando stavano parlando guardò verso l'alto, scrutando con una strana attenzione i capelli del moro. Prendendo quel coraggio che pensava di non avere, ma che sembrava esplodere da quando era iniziata quella conversazione, alzò la mano e lentamente la passò fra i capelli di Zayn. Quest'ultimo rischiò di gemere dal piacere, i capelli erano sempre stati il suo punto debole. Ed era proprio così che Zayn si sentiva in quel momento: debole e vulnerabile. La situazione si era completamente ribaltata e ora il ragazzo si sentiva quasi intimidito, a differenza dell'altro.  
Decise di schiarirsi la voce e Liam capì che era il momento di riportare la mano al suo posto. “Se non mi avessi toccato i capelli avrei anche accettato il caffè..ma solo il mio ragazzo può farlo.”

Il sorriso che dipingeva quella bocca carnosa si incrinò e Zayn fu totalmente felice di riacquistare un po' di controllo. “Oh, hai un ragazzo?”

“Ti interessa?”

Ma ancora una volta quella voce li interruppe:“Liam, giuro che se non prendi quella cazzo di palla ti uccido! Mi avevi detto che mi avresti aiutato a rilassarmi e ora stai facendo l'esatto opposto...fra due secondi me ne vado!”

Zayn spostò lo sguardo dietro alle spalle di Liam e vide un ragazzo riccio con le braccia incrociate al petto, coperto da una camicia semitrasparente. (ma nessuno aveva freddo in quella dannata giornata?)

“Mi sa che devi ritornare dal tuo amico...sai sei troppo bello per morire.” e dicendo questo gli sorrise e si voltò per incamminarsi verso l'uscita del parco.  
Liam rimase spiazzato davanti a quel complimento e realizzò solamente dopo qualche secondo che quel ragazzo dagli occhi magnetici se ne stava veramente andando. “Ehi, non mi lasci neanche il tuo numero?”  
“La prossima volta” rispose Zayn voltandosi un ultimo momento per guardare il ragazzo appena incontrato prima di uscire dal cancello del parco.

\----

Passarono tre giorni e Zayn si dimenticò di quello strano incontro con quell'idiota che gli aveva tirato una pallonata in testa. O almeno questo era quello che cercava di convincersi, in realtà il corpo e il volto di Liam gli venivano in mente più di quello che volesse ammettere. Cercò di distrarsi con lo studio, ma l'esame era ancora lontano e non era abbastanza motivato per portarsi avanti. Trascorreva quindi il tempo ad ascoltare i commenti di Louis sul ragazzo con cui era uscito ufficialmente mercoledì pomeriggio (“Dio, dovevi vedere come muoveva in modo adorabile la bocca quando parlava del cane che aveva quando era piccolo”) e la relativa telecronaca dei messaggi che si scambiarono durante i successivi giorni. (“Zayn, guarda la foto che mi ha mandato Hazza.” “Chi?” “Harry.” “Oh, siamo già passati ai soprannomi ufficiali?” “Zitto e guarda la selfie e dimmi che non ha la bocca da pompinaro” “Mica era adorabile la sua bocca?” “Oh, certo! Sarà adorabile mentre la userà per...” “Cristo, Louis per favore sto cercando di far colazione.” )

Di conseguenza l'unica alternativa era quella di uscire fuori casa e fu totalmente un caso che quel sabato mattina si ritrovò esattamente seduto sotto l'albero dove era stato colpito dalla pallonata tre giorni prima.  
Non si aspettava assolutamente di rincontrare quel ragazzo, no, voleva solamente godersi il suo libro in tranquillità.  
Restò in quella posizione per circa un'oretta, ed era talmente rapito dalla scorrere di quelle parole e dal vento fresco che gli solleticava il collo, che per la prima volta in tre giorni riuscì a non pensare a come quel corpo muscoloso avrebbe potuto sollevarlo in un secondo e sbatterlo proprio sulla corteccia di quell'albero secolare. Fu proprio in quel momento che sentì qualcosa rotolare vicino all'erba. Alzò lo sguardo dalle pagine del libro e vide un pallone famigliare che si muoveva lentamente verso di lui fino a fermarsi a qualche centimetro dal suo piede.

Quando spostò i suoi occhi verso l'alto rimase deluso nel vedere un bambino dei capelli castani corrergli incontro, ma cercò di non farlo vedere mentre si allungava per porgergli la palla.

“Grazie!”  
“Figurati, piccolo.”  
Il bambino corrucciò le sopracciglia e disse “Ehi, non sono piccolo...sono il più alto della classe.”  
Zayn dovette trattenersi dallo scoppiare in una fragorosa risata e allo stesso tempo a non pensare alle sorelle più piccole che da più di due mese non vedeva. “Oh, davvero? E come ti chiami?”  
“La mia mamma dice di non parlare con gli estranei.”  
In quel momento una voce stranamente famigliare li interruppe “Tranquillo, Luke...lui non è un estraneo, è un amico dello zio.”

Zayn rischiò quasi di svenire quando vide materializzarsi a pochi passi da lui il ragazzo a cui pensava, involontariamente, da tre giorni esatti, e non riuscì a trattenere un “Oddio” sussurrato che ovviamente Liam sentì e a cui rispose con un sorriso malizioso.  
Con l'ingenuità solita di bambino, il piccolo interruppe quella silenziosa conversazione costituita da sguardi e sorrisi “Io sono Luke...e tu come ti chiami?”  
Nonostante avesse sentito chiaramente quella facile domanda, il ragazzo non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Liam e quando aprì la bocca non uscì niente di comprensibile, tanto che dovette ripetere il suo nome ben due volte. Liam era orgoglioso di quella reazione e non faceva nulla per nasconderlo, e così come il moro non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da l'altro.  
“Perfetto abbiamo fatto le presentazioni, ora vai a giocare che Zayn e lo zio devono parlare, va bene ometto?”  
“Mmh...però poi mi compri la cioccolata?”  
Il bambino riuscì a strappare una vera promessa allo zio con tanto di giuramento sul cuore, il suo volto si illuminò di un sorriso spontaneo e dopo di che si allontanò di una decina di metri per palleggiare.

Liam, senza smettere di guardare uno Zayn ancora stupito, si lasciò comodamente sedere sull'erba verde vicino all'altro ragazzo. “Sai, è stato divertente vedere la tua espressione di profonda delusione quando hai visto Luke e non me.”  
Cristo, Zayn ricomponiti e non fare la figura dell'idiota come l'altra volta.

“Mi sa che hai scambiato la profonda delusione con il profondo senso di sollievo.”

Dallo sguardo compiaciuto di Liam, si poté vedere che si aspettava una risposta di questo tipo e decise di continuare il gioco. “Oh, quindi non sei venuto qui con la speranza di incontrarmi?”

“Al massimo quello l'avrai fatto tu.”  
“Veramente io vengo in questo parco praticamente tutti i giorni.” rispose Liam, incrociando le braccia.  
Zayn cercò di non soffermarsi troppo su quel gesto che faceva risaltare ancora di più i muscoli dell'altro e si limitò a dire:“Anche io.”

“E perché non ti ho più visto da mercoledì scorso?” chiese con un curioso interesse il ragazzo.

“Sarebbe un modo implicito per farmi sapere che mi hai aspettato con ansia per tre lunghi giorni?”  
Zayn si era avvicinato lentamente al viso dell'altro mentre pronunciava queste parole e Liam iniziò a scuotere la testa sorridendo: “Oddio, riusciremo a fare una conversazione come due persone normali prima o poi?”  
“Probabilmente sì, ma non sarebbe più divertente, non trovi?”

Liam si limitò ad annuire, senza rimuovere dal volto quel sorriso luminoso e rimase in silenzio. Zayn, dall'altra parte, restò più che felice di quel momento di assenza di parole e lo utilizzò per cercare di scrutare più dettagli possibili dal viso del ragazzo che stava a pochi centimetri da lui.Quando però il suo sguardo iniziò a scendere verso quell'adorabile voglia vicino al pomo d'Adamo del ragazzo per poi passare alle enormi spalle (che questa volta sfortunatamente erano coperte da un cardigan color panna), Liam cominciò a tossire.

“Sai, non credo che il tuo fidanzato apprezzerebbe il fatto che mi stai letteralmente sbavando addosso.”

Zayn si trattenne dal rispondere che avrebbe potuto fargli addosso un'altra cosa e si limitò ad affermare che non aveva nessuna relazione.

“Lo immaginavo, ma è comunque bello sentirtelo dire.” A questo punto il ragazzo spostò lo sguardo verso il basso e iniziò a frugare dentro lo zaino nero che aveva vicino a sé, e che Zayn fino a quel momento non aveva nemmeno notato.

“Cosa stai facendo?”  
“Leggo.”  
Zayn rimase sorpreso da quella risposta e i suoi occhi si allargarono ancora di più quando Liam estrasse dallo zaino un libro esattamente uguale a quello che stava leggendo lui fino a qualche minuto prima.  
“Sei serio?”  
Liam, aprì il romanzo e ponendo un segnalibro colorato sul prato, rispose al ragazzo vicino a sé. “Qualche problema con questo libro?”  
“Sai, se stai cercando di fare colpo su di me non ti basta un romanzo israeliano...non sono un ragazzo così facile.”  
Liam si passò la lingua fra le labbra (che cazzo stai facendo?) e iniziò a parlare senza spostare lo sguardo dalla frase che stava leggendo: “Non sto cercando di far colpo su di te...”  
Il “perchè l'ho già fatto tre giorni fa” non venne pronunciato dalla bocca carnosa di Liam, che il moro non riusciva a smettere di fissare, ma parve risuonare comunque nella testa di Zayn.

Il ragazzo sospirò e prese fra le mani il suo libro, deciso a continuare la sua lettura cercando di non porre ulteriore attenzioni al fatto che Liam si trovava a pochi centimetri da lui.  
Quando finalmente si stava per perdere nella descrizione di quella storia israeliana composta da passione e violenza, le parole di Liam lo riportarono nel Mondo Reale.  
“A che pagina sei?”

Zayn spostò lo sguardo sul fondo della pagina, solitamente non si preoccupava di guardare i numeri mentre era immerso nella lettura. Non si poneva un limite alle pagine o ai capitoli che leggeva, lui divorava pagine su pagine fino a quando non si stancava. Questo suo atteggiamento gli aveva costato pure qualche rimprovero da parte della madre, che sosteneva che in questo modo non si godeva veramente la lettura. Ma il ragazzo non la pensava così.

“180, tu?”  
“100.”  
Il moro alzò un sopracciglio sorpreso: “Hai saltato delle pagine o lo stai leggendo sul serio?”

“Sai, il fatto che pensi che io sia un idiota che non si sia mai interessato ad Amos Oz in 21 anni della sua vita mi ferisce profondamente.”

“Ti sei già interessato di Amos Oz in questi 21 anni?”

“No.” gli confessò Liam, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
Dio, perchè non smette di torturare la sua bocca?

Zayn esclamò un “Idiota” che risultò tutto tranne che un insulto.

“Okay, ammetto di aver comprato questo libro nella speranza di rivederti e di fare una bella figura...ma mi sta davvero appassionando.” Iniziò a dire Liam “Il modo attraverso il quale riesce a descrivere il sentimento che lega i due protagonisti è strabiliante. É come se riuscissi a percepire il rapporto di odio e amore che li caratterizza. Nonostante sia una relazione tossica e sbagliata, non riescono a fare a meno l'uno dell'altro. É quel tipo di amore che vorresti che finisse perchè ti distrugge dentro, ma allo stesso tempo non hai la forza ne la voglia di spegnere quel fuoco.”

Zayn rimase sorpreso dal tono di voce del ragazzo, sembrava davvero sincero e convinto di quello che stava dicendo e questo bastò per fare nascere una conversazione sul libro. Una vera conversazione, costituita da scambi di opinione e lunghi pensieri, senza sguardi maliziosi o doppi sensi come nei loro precedenti dialoghi. Era la prima volta che Zayn si ritrovava insieme ad un ragazzo, di cui era palesemente attratto, ma con cui riusciva a parlare di libri senza essere giudicato o preso per uno sfigato. La sua precedente relazione, o per dirla con le parole di Louis “scopazione”, era terminata proprio per questo: tanta attrazione, tanto sesso ogni volta che si incontravano, ma poi il nulla.  
Nessuna passione in comune, nessun interessamento per quello in cui l’altro credeva. Erano semplicemente due corpi che si intrecciavano con il solo scopo di recarsi un piacere reciproco. E anche se l’incontro con Liam, era iniziato con provocazioni e sguardi languidi, Zayn in quel momento sentì che poteva essere qualcosa di più di una scopata. O almeno ci sperò.

Perciò fu costretto a nascondere un velo di tristezza, quando il nipote di Liam, chiamò lo zio per andare a comprare la tanto voluta cioccolata promessa poco tempo prima.  
“Va bene, ometto...però promettimi che poi mangi il pranzo che ti prepara la mamma.”

Il bambino disegnò una croce sulla felpa, in prossimità del cuore, e urlò:“Promesso!”  
Liam, soddisfatto che la promessa del nipote gli avrebbe risparmiato l'ennesimo rimprovero da parte della sorella sul fatto che viziava troppo Luke, si alzò da terra afferrando lo zaino.  
E mentre faceva questo, Zayn non potè fare a meno di notare di come la mano del ragazzo aveva sfiorato la sua coscia. Essa restò in quella posizione per più di qualche secondo e il ragazzo capì che il gesto non era stato del tutto involontario.

“Felpa...pallone...zaino... riccioli” disse Liam passando le dita sui capelli castani del bambino e causando una protesta da parte di quest'ultimo, ma allo stesso tempo una risata da parte di Zayn. Il quale si promise di inserire l'accoppiata “Liam e bambini” nella lista delle 10 cose più adorabili del Mondo. “Bene abbiamo tutto, direi che siamo pronti per andare. Luke, saluta Zayn.”

“Ciao Zein.”

“Ciao, bambino più alto della sua classe.” esclamò Zayn, causando un'adorabile risata da parte del bambino. Quando lo sguardò del ragazzo salì per incontrare quello di Liam, si rese conto che aveva un'espressione simile a quella del nipote e questo lo fece sciogliere peggio di una dodicenne alla prima cotta.

“Buona lettura, Zayn.” sussurrò il ragazzo, prendendo per mano il nipotino.  
I due iniziarono a voltarsi per raggiungere l'uscita del parco e questa volta fu Zayn a pronunciare quella domanda chiesta dall'altro ragazzo tre giorni prima:“Ehy, Non mi lasci neanche il tuo numero?”

“La prossima volta.”

\------

“Zein?”  
Il ragazzo si voltò nel sentire il suo nome un po' storpiato e si ritrovò davanti Luke con un sorriso a trentadue denti; non fece nemmeno in tempo ad aprire la bocca che il bambino gli porse un foglietto stropicciato e ricorse via.  
Zayn lo aprì velocemente e il sorrise che gli si dipinse sul volto fu così spontaneo e caloroso che si stupì di lui stesso.

“Okay, ripensandoci non riuscirei ad aspettare tre giorni o anche di più per rivederti quindi se ti và di scrivermi questo è il mio numero. Non farmi attendere troppo che potrei accidentalmente lanciare la palla ad un altro bel ragazzo :))”

\--------

“Zee, se non gli scrivi giuro che lo faccio io al tuo posto e ti faccio pentire di non averlo fatto fino ad ora.” esclamò Louis buttandosi non troppo graziosamente sul divano vicino all'amico.

Zayn sbuffò, rigirandosi fra le mani il foglietto che gli aveva lasciato Luke:“Ma sono passate solo sette ore...non esiste quella regola non scritta che bisogna aspettare almeno due giorni?”

“Quella regola è stata inventata da chi non aveva le palle di fare le cose. Ma da quello che mi ricordo, dopo che ti ho trovato scopare sul mio letto con quel Jamie alla festa del mio diciassettesimo compleanno, le hai belle grosse, no?”

“Ti prego, non ricordarmi quella brutta esperienza.” e con “brutta esperienza” Zayn si riferiva sia alla sua prima volta con un ragazzo quando aveva 17 anni, sia al fatto che era stata interrotta dall'ingresso in camera di Louis e del suo fidanzato dell'epoca.

Impegnato nel rammendare quegli imbarazzanti ricordi, Zayn non fece in tempo ad impedire a Louis di sflilargli il numero di Liam dalle dita.  
Inutile dire che Zayn saltò giù dal divano come un cavallo imbizzarrito e cercò di rincorrere Louis, che scappava da lui spostando le sedie del tavolo ed emanando urli non del tutto mascolini.  
Louis afferrò velocemente il telefono di Zayn, lasciato sul davanzale della finestra e corse ridendo in camera sua.  
Quando Zayn riuscì a raggiungere la stanza, la porta era già chiusa a chiave.

“Louis, giuro che se gli scrivi ti castro come facevano alle voci bianche nel Settecento e poi vediamo se Harry ti vuole ancora!” urlò Zayn sbattendo la mano sulla superficie di legno. “E apri sta cazzo di porta!”

Dall'altra parte del muro si sentiva solo Louis sghignazzare e ciò fece aumentare l'ira del ragazzo. “Louis...” sibilò ma comunque abbastanza forte da essere sentito.

“Cazzo, Zayn non pensavo che fosse veramente così figo. E tu volevi pure aspettare a scrivere a uno che è in mutande nell'immagine di whatsapp?”

Zayn per poco non rischiò di svenire e, cercando di non pensare a quello che Louis gli aveva appena detto, si limitò ad esclamare: “Smettila di fare il coglione e ridammi il telefono altrimenti...”

Ma Louis non seppe mai cosa gli avrebbe fatto il suo migliore amico, perché dal soggiorno iniziò a squillare un telefonino e questa volta era proprio il suo.  
La serratura della porta scattò e lasciò passare un Louis dallo sguardo soddisfatto e malizioso. “Ti sei salvato, stavo per scrivere a Liam di farmi un pompino.” disse mentre si dirigeva ad rispondere alla chiamata. “Oh, è Hazza!”

E così come era uscito dalla sua camera un secondo prima, Louis ci rientrò altrettanto velocemente, lasciando Zayn solo con il proprio telefono in mano.  
Il ragazzo respirò profondamente per ben due volte, e finalmente trovò la forza per sbloccare lo schermo del cellulare.  
Vide che il suo migliore amico non mentiva: gli aveva davvero inserito il numero di Liam in rubrica. Fortunatamente l'immagine di profilo di whatsapp era ben diversa da quella che Louis gli aveva descritto. Ma non per questo meno bella: era un semplice autoscatto che Liam potrebbe aversi fatto mentre stava studiando perché stava indossando una montatura di occhiali neri.  
E il ragazzo si perse nell'ammirare quegli occhi color cioccolato.

Una decina di minuti dopo, Louis ritornò in soggiorno e dal sorriso sornione sul suo volto Zayn capì che non ne sarebbe uscito nulla di buono. “Zaaaaaayn, Hazza ha detto che ti vuole incontrare.”

“E quindi?”

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo in modo drammatico: “Dai, non fare il coglione. Voglio davvero che tu lo conosca e so già che non puoi non amarlo. Perché come si potrebbe odiare una persona così adorabile? Che quando sorride gli si formano le fossette, e che quando...”

“Louis.” lo interruppe Zayn, facendogli capire di arrivare direttamente al punto del discorso.

“Okay, scusa. É sabato sera, tu non hai niente da fare e no non dire che devi leggere o qualche altra stronzata da nerd perchè quelle cose possono benissimo aspettare, quindi alle 8.30 ci incontriamo al pub vicino all'università con Harry.” Disse Louis, e dal tono fermo con il quale pronunciò quelle frasi, Zayn capì che nulla gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea.

“Va bene, però evitate di farmi sentire il terzo in comodo per tutta sera.”

“Oh, non ti preoccupare. Hazza mi ha detto che forse un suo amico si libera e riesce a raggiungerci.”

“Fantastico.” esclamò Zayn con un tono sarcastico, ma Louis era talmente contento per quella serata che non se ne accorse, o al massimo fece finta di non farlo.

“Vado a farmi la doccia.”

Zayn annuì con poco attenzione e riportò lo sguardo sul suo cellulare, che sembrava scottare fra le sue stesse dita.

Dopo una lunga riflessione, arrivò alla conclusione che voleva far penare un po' Liam e che quindi avrebbe aspettato ancora prima di scrivergli.  
Nonostante questo, nulla gli impedì di continuare a fissare l'immagine di whatsapp del ragazzo per il resto del pomeriggio.

 

Alle 8.30 precise, Zayn e Louis entrarono dalla porta a vetri del pub davanti alla loro Università. Sarebbe stata una normale serata come tante altre, se questa volta non fossero stati accolti dalla voce roca di un ragazzo con una grande quantità di ricci raccolti disordinatamene in una bandana color verde scuro. Indossava una camicia con sopra stampati degli enormi fenicotteri rosa, che lasciava intravedere il petto coperto da tatuaggi.  
Non era particolarmente muscoloso, ma era alto e aveva delle gambe, fasciate da dei jeans neri decisamente stretti, che avrebbero fatto invidia a qualsiasi donna e uomo del pianeta.

“Lou” disse Harry, e solo dal tono di voce che usò e dalle gote leggermente rosse di Louis, Zayn capì che quella serata sarebbe stata decisamente ricca di diabete.

“Hazza, ti presento Zayn Malik, meglio noto quella testa cazzo del mio miglior amico.” Esclamò Louis, posando il proprio braccio intorno alle spalle di Zayn, che prontamente gli rifilò una gomitata scherzosa. “Ouch. Haaaarry, difendimi da questo mostro che sta tentando di picchiarmi.”

Il sorriso di Harry era così luminoso mentre guardava i due amici che avrebbe potuto illuminare tutto il locale anche durante un black out, e rivolgendosi verso Zayn disse:”Ma come hai fatto a sopportarlo per tutti questi anni?”

“Non ne ho idea, davvero.” Rispose il ragazzo cercando di rimanere serio.

Louis si allontanò di qualche centimetro da entrambi e li guardò con una teatrale espressione di disgusto: “Non so come ho fatto a pensare che farvi conoscere sarebbe stata buona idea.” Esclamò, per poi dirigersi, muovendo un po’ troppo il fondoschiena, verso un tavolino vuoto al centro del pub.

Harry scosse la testa sorridendo e poi si voltò verso Zayn:”Sai mi sembra di averti già visto da qualche parte.”  
Il ragazzo lo guardò con più attenzione, in effetti il ricciolo aveva qualcosa di famigliare. “Beh, andiamo nella stessa Università, magari ci siamo incrociati inconsapevolmente qualche volta.”  
L’altro annuì e insieme si diressero per raggiungere Louis, che li attendeva picchiattando nervosamente le dita sul legno del tavolo.

\-----

“Allora Harry, Louis mi ha detto che sei un cantante.” Disse Zayn, sorseggiando lentamente il suo bicchiere di birra quasi vuoto.

Il ricciolo sorrise imbarazzato e iniziò a giocherellare con il grosso anello che aveva sul lungo dito indice. “Beh, non mi definirei proprio un cantante visto che studio filosofia...” iniziò a dire “Diciamo che mi diletto a cantare cover e recentemente ho ricominciato a scrivere nel tempo libero. Era da almeno un anno che il mio diario era costituito solo da pagine bianche, ma poi il primo giorno di questo semestre mi sono imbattuto in Louis che litigava con la macchinetta del caffè e...l’ispirazione mi ha colpito come un tornado. ”

Quando Harry finì di parlare, Zayn si voltò per guardare Louis, che stava gentilmente massaggiando il braccio del suo ragazzo. E restò piacevolmente sorpreso quando vide il modo in cui guardava il ricciolo, come se la sua vita dipendesse da Harry, come se smetterlo di guardarlo gli avrebbe provocato dolore fisico.  
E restò sorpreso perchè si ricordava bene cosa aveva pensato quando si era incontrato per pranzare con Louis quel lontano giorno di gennaio.

(“Zayn, penso di aver incontrato l’amore della mia vita oggi.”  
Ecco, ci risiamo. Ora mi tocca a sentire parlare di questo ennesimo dio greco, che nel giro di una settimana sarà solo un ricordo sbiadito.

 

“Ah sì? E come si chiama questa volta? Edward, come il tuo molto etero co-protagonista dello spettacolo teatrale di Natale? O Pierrè come il francese che ti aveva quasi investito fuori dall’Università con il suo scooter?” chiese Zayn, sfogliando con disinteresse il menù del ristorante.

 

“Harry, e lo so che pensi che sia l’ennesima cotta del mese ma ti giuro che questa volta è diverso.” Esclamò Louis passandosi una mano fra i capelli.  
Zayn ripose il menù sul tavolo e guardò con attenzione l’amico, poi sospirò. “Dove l’hai incontrato?”

Il volto di Louis si illuminò, come se non aspettasse altro che quella domanda, e quando aprì bocca un fiume di parole uscirono da essa. “Allora, ero alla macchinetta per prendere il solito caffè durante la pausa della lezione di teatro, quando ho messo dentro i soldi e quella bastarda se li è presi senza far scendere nessun bicchiere. Quindi, con il mio carattere molto pacato ho iniziato a imprecare e a tirare pugni e ginocchiate alla macchinetta. Ma lei non mi considerava minimamente.”

“Ti rendi conto che stai personificando un aggeggio che produce caffè, vero?” lo interruppe Zayn.

Louis sollevò gli occhi al cielo e continuò il suo racconto. “Quando ho sentito una voce dire, e cito letteralmente, “Sai, se ti vuoi riempire le ginocchia di lividi conosco un modo molto più piacevole.” Mi sono girato per mandare a cagare quel coglione che parlava come se vivesse in un film porno da quattro soldi, ma quando l’ho fatto ho visto seriamente la personificazione del sesso. Cazzo, Zayn è il ragazzo più bello che abbia mai visto. Ed è un misto di malizia e gentilezza, che penso mi porterà alla morte. Nel giro di pochi secondi, è riuscito a far uscire i soldi dalla macchinetta e mi ha pure offerto un vero caffè al bar.”

Dopo quella conversazione, ne seguirono molte altre (troppe, per il parere di Zayn), nelle quali Louis raccontava come ogni giorno Harry si presentava davanti a lui, un attimo prima che stesse per inserire i soldi nella macchinetta, e ponendogli dolcemente il palmo della mano sulla schiena, lo spingeva per accompagnarlo verso il corridoio che portava al bar. )

E Zayn si ricordava anche benissimo di quel lunedì di quella settimana, quando Louis era entrato come un fulmine nel loro appartamento e aveva annunciato che Harry, dopo molte pomiciate nei bagni dell’università, gli aveva chiesto ufficialmente di uscire. Si ricordava la sua espressione mista di terrore e eccitazione, totalmente diversa da quella rilassata e felice che gli dipingeva in quel momento il volto.

“Oh, Hazza prima o poi me le farai leggere?” chiese dolcemente Louis, e Zayn potè giurare di non avergli mai sentito usare quel tono gentile in tutti i sei anni nei quali lo conosceva. “O sei come Zayn, che è dall’età della pietra che sta scrivendo un libro e che nè mi ha mai fatto leggere neanche una riga nè mi ha mai detto di cosa parla?”

“Ancora con questa storia?” sbuffò il moro.“Detto sinceramente sono stato così impegnato con gli articoli per il corso di giornalismo, che non avevo tempo per dedicarmi ad altro. E ora che la prima sessione degli esami è passata e avrei tempo per scrivere, le idee che ho in testa sono solo un insieme di parole confuse.”

Harry annuì, conoscendo bene quel brutto blocco dello scrittore. “Spero che la tua ispirazione ti colpisca come un tornado come è successo a me grazie ad un nuovo incontro.”  
Il ricciolo si girò verso Louis e fra i due iniziò una silenziosa conversazione ricca di sguardi e sorrisi, che si interruppe quando le loro bocche si incontrarono non troppo castamente.

Zayn spostò l'attenzione da loro e decise di estrarre il telefono dalla tasca, perché quando Harry aveva menzionato un ipotetico “nuovo incontro” , si era improvvisamente ricordato quello che aveva rimandato da tutto il pomeriggio.  
E ora che Louis e Harry non lo degnavano di un minimo sguardo, Zayn poteva scegliere fra stare a guardarli come un pervertito o scrivere a Liam.  
E la seconda possibilità era decisamente più allentante.

 

Zayn: Hai per caso già tirato una pallonata a qualche bel ragazzo o sono ancora in tempo? :)) 

 

Il ragazzo sentiva il cuore battergli in un modo imbarazzante mentre poneva il telefono sulla propria coscia, e sussultò quando esso iniziò a vibrare pochi secondi dopo.

Liam: Non potevi scegliere momento più sbagliato per scrivermi ahah

Zayn corrucciò le sopracciglia e digitò velocemente un “perchè?”, con tanto di faccina triste al seguito. Era così concentrato ad aspettare che comparisse la scritta “Liam sta scrivendo...” che non si accorse che la porta del pub si aprì e una figura si avvicinò al loro tavolo.

“Ehy Harry, scusa il ritardo ma dovevo restare con Luke fino a quando non tornava mia sorella.” Esclamò una voce stranamente famigliare. “E tu devi essere il famoso Lo...”

Zayn alzò di colpo gli occhi dal telefono e quasi si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva quando vide, a mezzo metro da lui, il ragazzo a cui aveva appena messaggiato.  
La reazione di Liam non fu molto diversa dalla sua, e fermò a mezz’aria la mano che stava porgendo a Louis. Quest’ultimo passò il suo sguardo fra i due ragazzi e spalancò la bocca sorpreso quando collego l’amico di Harry all’immagine di Whatsapp che aveva visto quel pomeriggio.  
Harry, al contrario, guardava il suo amico ignaro di quello che stava succedendo.

“Oh tu saresti Liam, quel Liam.” Esclamò Louis, cercando di non ridere ma fallendo miseramente.

“Emh sì” rispose il ragazzo stringendogli velocemente la mano, e senza staccare gli occhi da Zayn, si sedette vicino a lui.

Erano entrambi visibilmente stupiti di trovarsi lì, a neanche un metro di distanza, e iniziarono a scrutarsi con interesse. Zayn non riusciva a credere che quegli occhi che aveva fissato per tutto il pomeriggio attraverso uno schermo, ora poteva ammirarli e scoprire nuove sfumature di essi senza dover utilizzare il suo cellulare. Quando credette di aver annotato tutti i possibili colori che li caratterizzavano, passò la sua attenzione alle bocca di Liam.

Dio, come è possibile averla così carnosa e rosa? Il moro dovette trattenersi da alzarsi dalla sedia per morderla e leccarla.  
Lentamente le labbra del ragazzo iniziarono ad incurvarsi verso l’alto e Zayn capì che era stato scoperto. Ma non si sentiva in imbarazzo, perchè quando riportò il suo sguardo verso quelle iridi color cioccolato le vide dilatate e cariche di desiderio.

E Louis, ovviamente, si accorse di quella situazione. “Tesoro, mi accompagni al bancone a prendere un’altra birra?” chiese al suo ragazzo sbattendo velocemente le lunghe sopracciglia scure.

Harry si alzò dalla sedia dubbioso:“Emh, okay...Liam vuoi qualcosa?”

“Cosa?” fece Liam confuso, ricordandosi improvvisamene di essere in compagnia di altre persone.

Louis scoppiò in una fragorosa risata che fece colorare di rosa le guancie di entrambi i ragazzi.  
“Vuoi che ti portiamo qualcosa da bere?” ripetè una seconda volta il ricciolo, questa volta con un sorriso simile a quello dipinto sul volto di Louis.

“Oh...sì, grazie. Una birra va benissimo.” Rispose Liam, che dopo essersi assicurato che i due ragazzi erano abbastanza lontani, rivolse tutta la sua attenzione verso Zayn. “Certo che ce ne hai messo di tempo prima di scrivere.”

“Non dirmi che hai passato tutto il pomeriggio in attesa di un mio messaggio come un quattordicenne.”

Liam non ci mise moltò a rispondergli con la stessa aria di sfida con cui lo guardava Zayn:“Non dirmi che hai passato tutto il pomeriggio a torturarti le mani per sconfiggere la tentazione di scrivermi.”

“Bene, allora non te lo dirò.” Disse semplicemente il moro, bevendo l’ultimo sorso della sua birra.

Scese un breve silenzio, simile a quello di qualche ore prima al parco. E così come quello non era imbarazzante perchè lo potevano utilizzare per continuare a far fondere i propri occhi.

“Non so se ti rendi conto ma è la terza volta che ci incontriamo e non sappiamo assolutamente nulla l’uno dell’altro, fatta eccezione per i nostri nomi.” Realizzò improvvisamente Liam appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo.

“Mmh, io so anche che fai decisamente schifo a giocare a calcio, ma per tue capacità in ambito di palle che non voglio indagare, sei stato nominato miglior giocatore al liceo.”

“Sicuro che non vuoi indagare?” lo provocò Liam, avvicinandosi un po’ di più al moro. E mentre faceva questo non smetteva di fissare la sua bocca.

Zayn si schiarì la voce cercando qualcosa per cambiare argomento. “Comunque, che università fai?”

“La stessa di Harry, ma studio ..medicina, tu?”  
Zayn notò che il tono di voce del ragazzo era leggermente cambiato quando aveva pronunciato la sua facoltà, ma cercò di non farsi coinvolgere dal suo spirito giornalistico e rispose semplicemente alla domanda. “Frequento un corso di giornalismo alla stessa università di Louis, ovvero alla stessa di Harry, ovvero alla stessa tua. Con tutte le volte che ci siamo incontrati in pochi giorni, mi stupisce il fatto di non essermi mai imbattuto in te in due anni di Università.”

“Beh, direi che le cose potrebbe cambiare, no? Visto che quei due si sono finalmente decisi a uscire insieme” disse Liam muovendo il volto in direzione del bancone del locale, dove Louis e Harry sembravano mangiarsi con gli occhi, mentre il barista stava versando il liquido dentro il bicchiere.  
“Oh, hai dovuto sopportare anche tu Harry che per due mesi ti ripeteva di come ogni giorno accompagnava Louis al bar?”

“Sì, e non parliamo di mercoledì quando ho dovuto sentirlo blaterare di come il suo appuntamento con Louis sarebbe potuto diventare un completo disastro.”

Zayn capì improvvisamente perchè Harry gli era parso così famigliare quando lo aveva visto mentre entrava nel locale. E si ricordò del suo sguardo nervoso quando Liam si era fermato a parlare con lui, invece di riprendere semplicemente la palla.

“Quindi hai preferito provarci con me piuttosto che tranquillizzare un tuo amico, questa sì che è vera amicizia.”

“Beh, non mi pare che tu sia stato tutto il pomeriggio insieme a Louis a consigliarlo su come dovesse vestirsi per l'appuntamento.”

“Sai stavamo finalmente iniziano a scoprire qualcosa dell'altro e sei riuscito a deviare il discorso, complimenti” disse Zayn scuotendo la testa.

Dio, era possibile essere attratti sia fisicamente che mentalmente da un quasi completo estraneo? Il moro non credeva a stronzate come il colpo di fulmine o l'amore al primo sguardo, ma non poteva negare che quel ragazzo davanti a lui era una calamità, che lo attirava sempre di più, secondo dopo secondo.  
Erano due magneti, due opposti che non potevano non stare vicini; ma allo stesso tempo erano anche simili perchè entrambi avevano voglia di dominare, entrambi sentivano il bisogno di provocare l'altro fino a farlo cedere.

“Come, è stata colpa mia?” e vedendo che Zayn non rispondeva, continuò a parlare. “Bene, allora parliamo del libro. Visto, che quando ne stavamo discutendo stamattina è stato l'unico momento in cui eri quasi sopportabile.”

La battuta sarcastica che era sulla punta della lingua del moro rimanne lì, perchè proprio in quel momento i loro amici ritornarono, insieme a tre bicchieri pieni di birra, tenuti rispettivamente due dalle grandi mani di Harry e uno da quelle più piccole di Louis.

“Oh, Lou mi ha fatto capire perchè mi eri così famigliare.” disse il ricciolo, porgendo le due brocche di birra ai ragazzi. “Sai ho seriamente dovuto vedere Liam passare 3 ore a fissare lo schermo del suo cellulare per colpa tua. E aveva pure un'espressione da cane bastonato e ti assicuro che non era piacevole.”

“Dovevi vedere invece come Zee si tratteneva di scrivergli pur di dimostrare che era un maschio dominante.” iniziò a dire Louis. “Sai, in tutti questi anni mi sono sempre chiesto se eri seriamente attivo, o se segretamente amassi prenderlo in cu-”

“Sbaglio o questa serata aveva lo scopo di far stabilire a me e a Liam se approvavamo la vostra relazione e non il contrario?” lo interruppe Zayn lasciando trasparire dal suo tono di voce un certo imbarazzo.

“Abbiamo una relazione?” si fece scappare Liam, provocando le risate di Harry e Louis. Al contrario, Zayn si morse il labbro inferiore pur di non dargli quella soddisfazione  
Era sempre stato sfacciato e provocatore in compagnia di altri ragazzi, ma Liam, con quel viso angelico e innocente, riusciva a mandarlo in crisi. L'aveva fatto durante il loro primo incontro, e continuava a farlo tutt'ora. Non capiva come, non capiva perchè ma lo faceva.

“Okay, Louis dimmi qualcosa di te di cui Harry non mi ha già parlato. Non sarà facile, ma provaci.” disse Liam dopo aver sorseggiato un po' di birra.

Difficilmente, quando qualcuno chiedeva al ragazzo di parlare di sé, lui non lo faceva. Infatti, i suoi occhi si illuminarono e iniziò a e raccontare del nuovo spettacolo che stavano preparando a lezione, in onore della giornata nazionale contro l'omofobia. Non avevano ancora assegnato i ruoli, ma Louis sapeva che sarebbe stato il protagonista. E probabilmente lo sarebbe stato veramente visto l'impegno e l'entusiasmo con cui stava aiutando il professore di teatro a revisionare e migliorare il copione.  
Zayn si stava davvero impegnando a prestare attenzione alle parole del proprio migliore amico, ma l'impresa gli risultava decisamente difficile dal momento in cui Liam aveva deciso di spostare la sedia più vicino alla sua. Il movimento risultava quasi impercettibile a Louis, concentrato nel suo discorso, e a Harry, che non si perdeva neanche una parola di quello che diceva il suo ragazzo, ma non a Zayn.  
No, perchè Zayn sentiva la gamba del castano a contatto con la sua, e come se questo non bastasse, iniziava a percepire anche il profumo potente e sensuale provenire dal collo del ragazzo, che fino a quel momento era stato coperto dall'odore di sudore e di alcool del locale.  
Dio, è possibile essere attratti pure da un profumo?  
Mentre il moro era impegnato a cercare di annullare i propri sensi e di non dare a vedere il fatto che avrebbe potuto avere un'erezione proprio in quel preciso momento, Liam, si inserì nel discorso, e in questo modo potè guardarlo senza sembrare un completo maniaco.  
Per circa una decina di minuti il ragazzo non aprì bocca, ma restò in un religioso silenzio sia per ascoltare quello che Liam stava dicendo, che per guardare i suoi occhi che si illuminavano quando iniziò a parlare del nipotino, anche lui protagonista della recita scolastica.  
Zayn scoprì che,a differenza di lui e Louis che erano amici fin dal liceo e si erano trasferiti insieme a Londra, Harry e Liam si conoscevano solo sei mesi.  
E questo stupì il ragazzo, perchè i due amici sembravano parecchio affiatati e anche se non ce n'era assolutamente motivo, sentì nascere un strana sensazione di fastidio quando poco dopo il ricciolo passò scherzosamente una mano fra i capelli castani di Liam.

 

Quando qualche ora dopo i quattro ragazzi uscirono dal locale, Liam e Zayn rimasero nuovamente da soli mentre, a pochi passi da loro, i loro amici si erano ritagliati un piccolo spazio per salutarsi.

“Allora...”  
“Allora...?” ripeté Zayn prendendo in giro Liam e facendo scuotere la testa all'altro ragazzo.  
“Allora mi sa che tornerò a casa a continuare a leggere il libro.” disse semplicemente Liam mettendosi le mani fra le tasche dei jeans grigi.

Il moro finse di fare un'espressione disgustata. “Un ragazzo di ventun anni che passa il sabato sera con un romanzo fra le mani...che tristezza. Non hai nessuno con cui andare a dormire invece?” 

“Forse quando avrò finito il libro, ce lo avrò” rispose Liam facendogli l'occhiolino, per poi avvicinarsi lentamente al volto di Zayn, fino a lasciargli un leggero bacio sullo guancia. Fu così veloce, e debole che il ragazzo pensò di averselo immaginato, ma quando alzò lo sguardo e vide che Louis e Harry li guardavano ridendo, capì che era successo veramente.

\-----  
Zayn si stava quasi addormentando, ma la vibrazione del cellulare gli fece aprire gli occhi controvoglia. Quando però vide il nome di chi gli aveva scritto, il nervosismo sparì improvvisamente.

Liam:“E più montavano l’onta e la paura, più il tuo membro si ritirava al contatto con le mie dita, fin quasi a essere risucchiato dentro, come quello di un bambino piccolo.”

Il ragazzo riconobbe la citazione de “La Scatola Nera” e pensò a Liam, sdraiato su un letto simile al suo, mentre sfogliava quelle pagine e una strana sensazione di gioia iniziò a scaldargli il cuore.

Zayn: e io che pensavo che non mi volessi solo per il sesso…

Liam: mandami un messaggio vocale dove dici “sesso” :))

Zayn: solo se mi preghi ;)

Liam: non sono uno che prega.  
MAI.

Zayn: Questo lo vedremo ;)

Zayn sorrise per la sua stessa risposta e iniziò ad immaginare Liam, ansimante sotto di lui, con le gote arrossate e i capelli disordinati a causa del sudore. E più pensava a come avrebbe voluto sottomettere quel ragazzo, più il tessuto dei boxer iniziava a diventare stretto.  
Tanto che con un sospiro forzato, fu costretto ad abbassare i pantaloni grigi della tuta e liberare il suo membro, avvolgendolo con la mano destra al principio d’erezione. Iniziò a muoversi prima lentamente, e poi sempre più velocemente quando l’immagine di Liam che si mordeva il labbro fino a farlo sanguinare per non urlare, offuscò i suoi pensieri.  
La sua mente in quel momento era il tutto e il niente allo stesso tempo,era la fantasia e la realtà, era il piacere immaginario di Liam provocato dalle dita dentro la sua apertura, e quello reale, che lo stava piano piano travolgendo mentre continuava a pompare il suo membro.  
Sentiva fuoco in ogni singola cellula del suo corpo, un incendio era scoppiato dentro di lui e niente sembrava poterlo fermare.  
E quando capì che stava per arrivare alla tipica sensazione che gli dava l’orgasmo, afferrò il telefono per schiacciare il pulsante del microfono. Fece appena il tempo a iniziare la registrazione, che la sua schiena si inarcò e un urlo di piacere intenso e incontrollato uscì dalla sua bocca.  
Per un attimo il tempo sembrava essersi fermato, e il ragazzo sentiva solo il rumore del suo respiro irregolare e del battito del suo cuore che pareva stare per esplodere dal petto.

“Cazzo...” sospirò portandosi il telefono vicino alle labbra “Lo so che non è quello che mi hai chiesto ma...spero che ti piaccia comunque.”

Il “PORCA TROIA ZAYN” che gli arrivò qualche minuto dopo gli fece intuire che Liam aveva apprezzato il suo messaggio vocale, e anche tanto.  
Zayn non fece nemmeno in tempo a rispondergli che il telefono riprese a vibrare altre tre volte di seguito.

Liam:TU MI VUOI MORTO  
Liam: CAZZO  
Liam:dio potrei venire solo sentendo il tuo urlo

 

Orgoglioso di aver ottenuto quell'effetto nei confronti di Liam, e stanco per l'orgasmo appena avuto, Zayn si addormentò dopo pochi secondi con un sorriso sghembo sul volto.

 

\------  



End file.
